The Show Must Go On - 1
by RiotIsABoss
Summary: The show was supposed to be over. No more acts, no more murders. Only peace for the lasting survivors of Dandy's outrage... but not on this story. Saved by a mysterious man, Dandy finds himself very much alive. And since there weren't anymore freaks... He had to make sure... that the curtain rose. And the terror began. (Warning: Dark and Mature Themes)


**Author's Note: Hello! And welcome to "The Show Must Go On"! Real quick, I need to give credit to _darvos fan_** **doe their awesome idea sharing and collaboration in this story! Basically, prepare yourself. This is the first in a multi-fic series.**

 **Now don't be afraid. Dandy may have an inevitable thirst for blood, but it's nothing he can't handle. Until after he meets this new oddity...**

All Dandy heard was the words, "Escape Tank", and he found himself surrounded in a glass box. The feeling of vulnerability coming from not only his naked exterior, but also the feeling of being confined... This was no feeling fit for a god like himself. With a look of utter shock, he pressed his hands to the glass. Looking around in confusion, before focusing on the freak lady before him.

What was this? Why!? He was a god! God's weren't meant to be contained! Looking around once more, hearing as the woman spoke loud and clear of her intentions. What a show. A show made for these unjustified freaks that dared to trap him. Jealous of his power, that's what they had to be...

"Once you're in. The only way out, is to escape." The woman continued, arms dramatically swirling the fabric that followed behind her. Beautiful, but at the moment, Dandy had worse problems. The young one struggled against his bonds, a rough shake of his head as he tugged at the chain, frustration slowly making it's way onto his face. He could feel it, the sweat that was threatening to break out.

"You wanted to be a star in the show." He looked up, and saw that beautifully stupid face of the lobster boy. Something that momentarily caused him to freeze. "Here's your chance big shot."

"I'm not an escape artist." He wanted to be let out, he hated this. No matter what he said or wanted, he hated this. Maybe he could appeal to them? "I'm a song and dance man-." Dandy said, a smile almost evident on his face as he tried to appeal to Jimmy.

Yet, he hated this. This small space that threatened to cave in on him. He needed to be let out, he wanted out! Now he was pulling more at the chain that restrained his wrist, his breathing becoming more frantic as he realized more and more what was happening.

"You're a murderer!" The other shouted back, looking down upon Dandy like he was nothing more than a monster. Getting a frown out of the young man himself. "You killed our family, shot them dead in the dirt. Those were good people!"

"I'm good people too… I was just...just doing what… what God put me on this Earth to do! You, you can't punish a man! F-For fulfilling his purpose!" He tried to beg, pressing his hands to the glass in each direction to try and reach out to his selfish captors. They were punishing him, why were they punishing him!?

Turning slowly, his eyes fell upon two recognizable faces, and a sense of hope came over him. Pressing himself gently against the glass as he tries to reach them in a way that he physically could not.

"Please, please… My darlings… I forgive you for all of this. Marriage is hard, but I love you." Softness, something he never let out. "So please, just… let me out of here, and let's go home...Please… I wanna go home."

He wanted so desperately for them to understand, for Bette to understand! He loved her! HE LOVED HER! And yet, she turned on him. Said she hated him. No loyalty or faith, even though he said he'd forgive them. He hated her… HE HATED THEM! They were nothing now! No wonder he had felt nothing but hope, there was no love there in the first place!

"A lot of freaks died on these cursed grounds…" He didn't care. Looking up before pressing his hands against the glass once more. "Some by your hand, and some not." They didn't matter. Testing his strength as he pressed against it, frustration becoming evident on his face. "Man came through here putting our kind in glass jars. Filled up a museum, with our kind! Saw it with my own eyes!" That wasn't his fault.

"That's where you think freaks belong… powerless. Behind glass… A human car crash to remind you how lucky you are…" Slowly, a pipe began to readily fill, and Dandy could both hear and feel the pressure as he turned to face the woman.

"Well maybe that's true… Maybe that's all we are, but lemme tell you this."

Dandy was hardly listening, starting to get desperate, a certain burn ran along his body as he tried to press against the glass. A certain slickness forming along the expanse of his body, biting on the inside of his cheek. Sweat! But how!? Gods didn't sweat!

It… it was this space… It was too small! Too confined for his presence! It was draining him of his power, replacing the burning sensation with a fear… So much so that it must be causing him to feel hot and uncomfortable, sweat continued to run down his bare back and chest as he continued. Looking back to the woman.

"Pretty boy, you may look, like a motion picture dream-boat. But you are the biggest freak of them all."

With one push of a lever, he could hear the water rushing in. And he hated it!

"ARGH!" He shouted, jumping and tugging against the chain as the cold water began to rush over his feet first.

Dandy could feel it, the burn that was now racing along his body and making him sweat even more. _AUGH_! He felt so filthy! He desperately wanted a bath, a warm bath filled with warm, sweet, coppery blood. Not this freezing cold water!

With a growl and then a whimper, he turned to the glass. Seeing the four freaks surrounding the glass box, watching his demise like passive animals.

"AUGH!" He yelled louder, slamming his hands along the glass, constantly berating himself internally for letting this happen. The water rushed in quicker, and it burned him worse than any fire he'd ever felt! It wasn't possible! He wanted out!

Turning to Jimmy through the glass first, "Please!" He shouted once more, free hand pressing up against the glass as though he could touch them. Well, if he could, he'd have corrected each and every one of them by now.

"I'll give you money! I have so much money!" He offered, because for once, he couldn't tell if being a god was enough to save him. Fleeting doubt had a tendency to ruin anyone's beliefs, and if he wasn't careful, he almost believed he wasn't the god he once thought himself to be.

"Assholes like you think you can get away with anything." Jimmy. He should've been dead. "But, I can't die. You can't… I'm immortal!" Dandy replied despite the water that continued to pour into the tank, steadily and quickly. Not too much left.

"You are going, to die!" Jimmy shouted louder, voice carrying through the compound of the huge tent. A beautiful anger clearly evident in the other's face through the glass box in which Dandy was trapped in. Oh Jimmy, if he hadn't of ruined everything beforehand, he could've been something greater. But now, Dandy wanted him dead. Dead like the rest of them.

"We sentence you and your whole rotten world to death!" Dandy watched closely as the other continued, stopping everything just to listen to what drove these animals to kill a god. "Look at us. We will always win!" More water, but he didn't move. Just stared at him.

"We will always defend each other to the death! Do you wanna know why!? Cause we have no one else to turn to!" Dandy wanted that, he wanted someone to help him quench that inevitable thirst that resided in his gut. A thirst that he was feeling… as of now… Starting with the lobster boy.

"The freaks, shall inherit the Earth."

Dandy didn't say a word, before turning away from the other male. Thinking about the thirst, he wanted their blood. He wanted the blood that was in his bath, and that would soothe him and give him that burn that he so deeply desired.

Even as he clawed at the walls of the box, even as he jumped with no avail , he just thought of what he wanted. What he needed.

He slammed against the glass over and over, wretched at the chain as hard as he could. And as the water continued to rain down on him, he caught only glimpses of figures… and a shadow? That didn't matter! NOTHING MATTERED! HE WANTED OUT!

Dandy pressed against the glass once more, looking at Jimmy. Looking to his hands, then back up at the other male. He was enjoying this, Dandy could tell. He hated that, and he hated as Jimmy banged the glass one last time for his own freakish amusement before moving away.

"Please!" He shouted, but he didn't know why. He couldn't die. HE COULDN'T! "PLEASE!"

Ramming his shoulder into the glass, desperate to get out. Why couldn't he get out!? His strength wasn't there! How long had it been since his last bath? The Last strengthening of his god-like self!? The burn moved from the outside of his body, into his chest.

Giving him a desire… a desire for the burning sensation of his crimson elixir… a desire for his bathing of blood. For his god-like essence to come back to him, to the point where he prayed for it to come back.

His breaths became gasps, and soon, he felt as though he was drowning in more than just water. Screams flooded out of his mouth, repeating the same phrase over and over and over.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

Now in front of him, as the glass misted up from the inside. He could hear it, and he could see It's outline. He hated It so much. It always got in his way, always whispered promises that It could never keep.

 ** _You've failed._**

"Shut up...SHUT UP!" He whispered within the glass, hands going to his head before he tries to focus on breaking the glass. The water now steadily reaching his chest, he continued to tug, slam, anything!

 ** _You could've done so much better… If you had just let me take over… Pitiful._**

"ARGH!" Dandy struggled, hating the voice, hating that stupid clown that stood. Staring at him with that blank face of disappointment from the other side of the glass. HE HATED IT!

Suddenly, there were shots fired off into the tent. He could hear a sudden ruckus happening outside of his glass prison. With a Bang! the glass in front of him shattered, and the water rushed out while Dandy was still stuck to the chain that held his wrist captive. Looking out upon the tent, seeing the dead bodies that now littered it's grounds.

A miracle. His miracle… That's what this was. Dandy's blue eyes searched for his savior, finding a man that lacked clothing completely, yet the blood that had found the way onto his body looked stunning there. Tugging once more at the chain, Dandy could hear the man step closer to the now-broken tank. At first, Dandy had the instinct to growl at the other. In an effort to defend himself from this temporary predator.

But when he met the other's gaze, he found eyes that seemed to be… assessing him. In a sense. They searched his body, scanning every detail in tandem. For what reason, Dandy had no idea… But he did know that he didn't like it.

Deciding to just tug on the chain some more, he grunted a bit as he wished his strength would just come back. Wondering how long it'd been… Since his last bath.

Turning back to where his savior once stood, seeing that the man had gone over to the freak woman's body. Grabbing her by the neck as she let out a pained snarl.

"Let me go! You goddamn killer!" She shouted, clearly not yet dead from the gun wound that still bled from her chest. No matter, his salvation took quick care of that. Slicing open the woman's neck, allowing the sweet crimson to flow over as he drank.

Oh Dandy could hear it all, and nothing satisfied him more. He watched as the larger's muscled back contracted as he held his victim up, biting his lip as he watched the blood… so much blood.

He stared at the man as he took his fill, not afraid to look at the toned back of the other as blood covered and spread along the muscular individual. Mixing into the sweat that was starting to drip down the spine of the other, as Dandy watched in contempt.

Eyes lingering on the man, hearing rough grunts as he held his prey up and drank further. Dandy could smell it… the scent. Dark and strong and intense, to the point where Dandy found himself wanting to reach out.

To touch the burning heat in front of him, and his cold, wet body was yearning. Yearning to run his hands along the rough expanse of the other's skin, to touch each and every part of the one who stood in front of him.

No! He had to focus, no matter what his strangely attractive savior was doing, he had to get out! Tugging harder on the chain, wanting to just get out! But before he could do much, the man dropped what Dandy had just assumed was his meal, turning back towards Dandy.

Dandy's eyes met the man's own blue ones… ones that he felt he'd seen before. Searching his scarred, tanned features for answers. They stared at each other for a moment, and Dandy felt a strange tug in his gut pulling his to this… this… Oddity. Yes. That's what he'd be called for now. An Oddity.

There was rough breathing, and if he looked close enough, he could see that the man was slowly panting and and his chest was heaving, those cold blue eyes focused intensely on Dandy's own.

Dandy growled once more, trying to make himself larger, because at the moment he realised that he wouldn't stand a chance. Those stupid freaks let him be drained, and now, without his blood bath for strength he wouldn't be able to kill this… his… his savior. It also didn't help that his face was at chest-height with the other male, and his chest was splayed with blood… so much of that beautiful crimson color… But he still had to get out.

"Don't just stand there! Let me out!"

His savior narrowed his eyes for a moment, the scarred face looking Dandy up and down once more, in that strange way that the rich heir disliked. Before the hulking figure moved forward, roughly grabbing Dandy's arm with his large, bloodied hand.

"You're hurting me. Didn't anyone ever teach you to be gentler?" Dandy hissed, as the large figure worked to unchain the smaller male. Augh, the young one despised the other's grin as he worked at it. A smile that never reached the eyes.

 _ **How strange.**_

Abruptly, there was a tug from his stomach as he felt heat radiate off of the larger male so distinctly, pulling him to want to touch the other. Any part, he didn't care. Over the other's toned abdomen, or his strong back. All Dandy knew was that his head hurt, and his body felt weak in the knees. And soon, he heard the cuff around his wrist click, losing it's hold on his arm.

Dandy pulled away from it slowly, looking to his new oddity as the man stood back up to his full height, moving back a bit to examine the other more thoroughly.

 ** _You should kill him. It'd be such a show..._**

"Shut up." Dandy whispered to himself, looking away from the bloody figure. The wet, warm liquid was too tempting to gaze upon, and the person it was on was just… too much to bear.

The oddity looked to Dandy, and the smaller male watched as he reached out, a blood-covered hand meeting his cold, wet cheek. A look in the other's eyes that he'd seen every time that he'd looked in the mirror. A low growl emitting itself from the larger's throat, as he moved to be closer to Dandy. The closeness causing the rich boy's head to become dizzying, and a red flush came to his cheeks.

"D-Don't do that." Dandy demanded, the stutter causing him to frown to himself as he pushed the other's hands away from his face. Causing the oddity's eyebrows to rise a bit in questioning, before he grunted and moved away to attend to what Dandy assumed were his own matters.

 ** _Why'd you do that? You could've tried to get it over with… or did you like those hands on your skin? Hah, you fruit._**

"Shut up. I… There's nothing left in me… I need more to win…" He whispered to himself.

Looking to his hands, cold and wet and weak. He couldn't kill the man, he was mortal for now. If he wanted to be a god once more, he'd have to use the man to get what he wanted. And what he wanted, was his ever-lasting power, that only came from the crimson magic that his savior wore like a glove. He needed it!

So Dandy turned back to the man, a sudden dryness in his throat as his blue eyes fell upon his savior, once again seemingly having a meal of his own.

Nearing slowly, as though Dandy were stalking his own prey, the smaller male sneaked closer to the man and his meal. Eyes going wide, and mouth beginning to water as he saw who the man was eating this time.

Now with a huge vertical slit that cut through cloth and flesh down his chest, there was Jimmy.

Already dead, shot in the abdomen. But yet, his blood flowed over so smoothly, as the oddity held up the body to his mouth. Drinking it with a deep satisfaction that Dandy wanted so badly. The blood spilled over the man's back as well, in view of Dandy… and he couldn't stop himself.

He moved closer, and without thinking, laid both hands on the male's lower back. Leaning in to stick his tongue out, and press it flat to the red liquid running down the larger's back. It tasted amazing… Yet, he felt no different… Why wasn't it working!?

By then, his savior had tensed up, but slowly moved to crouch on the ground. Bringing Dandy and Jimmy's body with him, continuing on with his meal. Although, Dandy kept trying to regain his strength.

 ** _It's not working… But at least you get to stare at his back some more… Taste it even…_**

'Shut up, I'm not a goddamn fruit!' He internally screamed at the stupid clown, even as his mouth began to suck at the other's skin. Desperate to get what he wanted out of it, hands scraping against his savior's back. Goddammit! Why couldn't he just get what he wanted! WHY COULDN'T HE GET STRONGER!?

 ** _It's because you haven't eaten him, only the stuff on him… Hah, you're stupider than I thought…_**

"SHUT UP!" Dandy growled out, loud enough to where he had to separate from his oddity to grasp at his head. This time, the man turned, raising a brow at the smaller male. Blood covering those stupidly lush lips that Dandy couldn't stop glancing at… Why!? He's never felt this way!

"Hey… Hey, calm down." His savior spoke, and Dandy nearly drowned in how deep and smooth the other's voice was. "The monsters are dead… I killed them."

 ** _Don't fight this. You know it as well as I. He's the one you want… The one who's gonna be your everything…_**

"SHUT UP!" Dandy yelled louder, causing the other to flinch slightly, before the younger turned to his savior fully. Anger pulsing through his veins, the heat only fueling the flames. "This is your fault! I'm mortal because of you! You waste that beautiful body-!" Fiercely gesturing to Jimmy's limp, bloody body in the larger man's arms. "-and take the most valuable thing but don't use it correctly! I could-!"

Before Dandy could continue, the oddity had crossed the dirt ground within the tent, over to the rich boy.

And promptly slapped him.

Yes, slapped him. A god. Dandy just held his face, as he felt strong hands grab his shoulders to steady him. "Why… Why'd you…"

"Apologies. But you lost your shit right there." The man says, staring at Dandy with a strong, hot gaze. Something that made Dandy feel… he didn't know how. The hands on his shoulders moved a bit, gently rubbing the bare skin there.

"Doesn't matter." Dandy muttered, trying to obscure the blush that threatened to rise onto his face, by pushing his savior's hands off his shoulders. Turning towards the other bodies, trying to get rid of the stupid embarrassment that he felt. That was no feeling for a god such as he.

Just the sight of them made his own blood boil, craving to just take every last drop they had and put it in his tub… then he'd be whole again.

Dandy looked back, eyes widening as his mouth went dry. Watching a new beautiful show that his new plaything had put on for him… it was… beautiful. The oddity had taken Jimmy's body once more, the corpse stripped of his- its shirt. Now the slit that was once there, had doubled in size. Causing the body to bleed out even more so than before. And damn, did it look amazing running down the other…

 ** _Go on, give in. Take off those tightie-whities and go over to him. He wants you… and you want him..._**

He couldn't do this, he couldn't do this. He couldn't keep looking at this beautifully muscled man, his toned body reminded him too much of… of that prostitute man he killed… what was his name? Ugh, either way, he grabbed his head and hated how he only sweated further. Trying to fight the burn… But he couldn't… so he looked back to his savior.

The man turned and looked back at Dandy with a small grin, when he saw the gaze that Dandy held. But at this point, he wasn't phased, the burn was getting worse. If he didn't satisfy the desire, then-.

 ** _Then it's going to affect us all, yeah, yeah. C'mon, dollface. Go over there. Show him who's boss._**

'Shut up, I do as I please!... Still, I agree.' Dandy said internally, and in his head, the clown seemed as happy as he was. As he continued to near his savior, slowly stripping himself of his wet under garment. Now as bare as the blood-bathed oddity in front of him.

 ** _I'm glad we agree._**

Showing no embarrassment, no emotion besides a deadly calm that had befallen over Dandy's demeanor. Even his new oddity seemed to notice the change in mood, turning around to look over the other's body with prying eyes as Dandy neared him.

"Want something, hot stuff?" His savior seemed to tease, that half-grin making its way onto the scarred man's face. Blood still highlighting every feature of the taller's rough body, definitely giving Dandy something to… focus. Focus.

"Stand still, don't move." Dandy orderd, pressing his hands to the other's chiseled abs as he moved closer. Eyeing the blood on his oddity's chest, licking his lips ever so slightly. This is what he needed, all he had to do was take it. Then his strength would come back… He'd be a god again.

"I didn't know you were a bossy one." The man before him observed, before Dandy leant in to press his tongue against the bloody canvas of skin that was his savior. Getting a surprised grunt out of the other, before he felt hands on his biceps. Neither pushing or pulling, just there. "But hey, take it all. Come on, boss."

 ** _Make it quick and kill him. Handsome, here is getting on my nerves…_**

'You're so tiresome sometimes.' Dandy thought, continuing to lick long, languid stripes up the other's chest. Leaning in even closer, and pressing in a bit rougher. Giving into the clown's insistence on taking blood, feeling a strange addictive feeling within him… like alcohol. So bad, but so intoxicating.

 ** _Damn though, look at him. Aren't you happy you stripped down? Imagine all the things you could do-_**

"I'm not a fruit though." Dandy quickly interrupted the clown, still grasping on tightly to the man. But this time, he got a scoff out of the taller. Looking upwards to see a bored look on the other's face. Yet at the time, Dandy could not care less about the other's amusement. He was so close, so close. He could feel his strength starting to return, it was starting to make him into a god once more!

Then he felt himself being shoved away… his strength fading… NO!

His savior had pulled away. Out of boredom. And damn, did that piss Dandy off to his core.

"Why'd you do that!? I wasn't done!" The rich heir shouted, arms thrown behind his back as his childish rage threatened to take over. Anger flooding through his veins as he looked at the taller male, watched as his savior further infuriated him. He dared to push him off!?

"You bored me. Standing there getting my chest licked off by a stranger isn't that fun surprisingly." He says taking the hose and… no, he wouldn't!

The man had turned the water on and started to use it to rinse off all the beautiful elixir that he dared to waste. Causing Dandy to wear a shocked face for a couple of moment, before growling under his breath to himself. Looking around for clothes, because he was tired of walking around nude with this stupid man's gaze on his now-mortal body.

 ** _Why haven't you killed him yet!? He's basically made a fool of ya! Just cause you're a damn fruit and in love with this stupid bastard, doesn't-_**

"Shut up! I'm not a goddamn fruit! And I sure as hell, am not in love with this man!" Dandy whispered angrily to himself, and he could already feel the clown's utter dismay within his head. Finally finding some dry clothes at the least, he returned to see his savior fully cleaned… and in all honesty, he seemed even better than when he was covered in blood.

The man smirked when he met Dandy's gaze, causing the smaller to roll his eyes and throw some clothes at him.

"Here, take those. I'm gonna need your assistance." Dandy said, hearing the clown complain.

 ** _What're you doing!?_**

"Who says I'm gonna help you. I don't even know your name, sweetheart." Dandy rolled his eyes at the other male's response. Knowing that he was going to use him to get the bodies home for his bath, then he could get rid of the man.

 ** _Ah, you sneaky little tease… I like it. Get going, dollface._**

Dandy froze. No one denied him. He still wasn't used to it. No one had denied him, until Jimmy. Then from there, he started to not get what he wanted, and it only continued going downhill.

But now. Now he was different. He had more ways to get what he wanted now.

Turning back around, he made his way up to his savior, now standing right in front of him. As close as he could, before reaching out a hand and laying it on the other's chest smoothly. Rubbing it against the warm skin there. Then moving even closer until he was up against the searing hot body, seeing a surprised look come over the oddity's face.

"You don't have to. But please." Dandy whispered, leaning in and looking up at the man's handsome scarred face. Eyes looking from that jawline, to those ice blue eyes. "I need help dragging the monsters back to my home. And I'm too weak for the job."

Play the part. That's all he had to do.

"Plus, there's so many fun things we could do there. All if you help me with these." Dandy continued, gesturing to the bodies with his free hand.

He could tell that the other was considering it, and was enjoying the small contact from Dandy's hand alone. But aside from that, he couldn't tell what the other man was thinking. He just hoped that the answer was yes…

"... Sure. I'll help ya out, sweetheart!" The man said with a grin, sneakily putting his arm around Dandy's waist. Only for the smaller male to scoff, pulling away from his oddity as he smirked.

Both of them throwing on some clothes, moving around to gather the bodies. Dandy's eyes lingering on the corpse of his dear Bette and her sister Dot. Then his eyes turned to Jimmy's slit-open body. Causing Dandy to sigh. What a shame…

 ** _Just move on. We don't have time for this. They're gone, so what?_**

"Thank you. Let's go." Dandy says softly, moving to grab Jimmy's body, trying to bring it up with a certain amount of care. Watching as his savior grabbed Bette and Dot's body, flinching a bit as he simply tossed their body over his shoulder with nonchalance. "Alright. Lead the way, dollface."

Dandy froze, and the clown within him keened with maniacal laughter. Causing Dandy to grit his teeth, turning to the tent entrance. Having to adjust the body in his arms every now and then.

"Good, but don't call me that. What do I call you by?" There was a pause of silence, before both their blue eyes met. Testing each other, as though they were trying to figure out if they were lying or not.

"Andrew Scott. Call me, Andy."

"Daniel Mott. Just Daniel."


End file.
